Deadmines (original)
The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of northwestern Stranglethorn Vale. It is the lowest level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its main entrance is located in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, but there is also a smaller exit located in the western part of the Dagger Hills, near the ocean. The Deadmines are the center of the Defias operation, led by the ambitious Edwin VanCleef. Characteristics Instance Name Faction Races Level Range Location The Deadmines Alliance Human Goblin 17-26 Moonbrook, Westfall History The First War During the First War, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity. Though he was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months, he was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. The Deadmines was also the location to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. Recent History :Once the greatest gold production center in the human lands, the Dead Mines were abandoned when the Horde razed Stormwind city during the First War. Now the Defias Brotherhood has taken up residence and turned the dark tunnels into their private sanctum. It is rumored that the thieves have conscripted the clever goblins to help them build something terrible at the bottom of the mines - but what that may be is still uncertain. Rumor has it that the way into the Deadmines lies through the quiet, unassuming village of Moonbrook. Geography Maps } Sub Regions Notable Characters Quest Guide Quests Lists * - In undead area outside instance * - In undead area outside instance * ** * - Visit Wiley the Black in Lakeshire ** - Return to Gryan Stoutmantle at Sentinel Hill *** - Visit Master Mathias Shaw in Stormwind **** - Return to Gryan Stoutmantle at Sentinel Hill ***** - Kill the Defias Messenger ****** - Escort the Defias Traitor ******* - Kill Edwin VanCleef ****** - Collect Red Silk Bandana from the Defias * (Paladin only) - Collect Whitestone Oak Lumber from Goblin Woodcarver Resources * Copper Ore * Tin Ore Dungeon Denizens * Ghouls * Goblins * Humans * Murloc * Ogre * Parrots * Skeletons * Tauren Dungeon Mini-Bosses and Bosses with Notable Loot * Marisa du'Paige (Optional mini-boss outside instance) * Foreman Thistlenettle (Optional quest-related mini-boss outside instance) ** Cloth Feet ** Mail Leggings ** Leather Hands * Rhark'Zor (Boss) - Map Location ** 2H Axe ** 2H Mace * Miner Johnson (Optional rare mini-boss) - Map Location ** Shield ** Back * Sneed's Shredder & Sneed (Boss) - Map Location ** 2H Axe ** Cloth Hands ** 1H Sword ** Dagger * Gilnid (Boss) - Map Location ** Ring ** Leather Legs * Mr. Smite (Boss) - Map Location ** 2H Mace ** 1H Axe ** 1H Sword * Cookie (Optional mini-boss) - Map Location ** Wand ** 1H Mace ** Cat Pet * Captain Greenskin (Boss) - Map Location ** 2H Staff ** Leather Waist ** 2H Polearm * Edwin VanCleef (Boss) - Map Location ** Cloth Back ** Leather Chest ** 1H Sword ** Cloth Chest Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Deadmines are usually referred to as DM, but since DM is also used to mean Dire Maul, a high-level instance, sometimes VC from the end boss, 'V'an'C'leef, is used instead. * Enemy Level Range: 18-22 * End Boss: Edwin VanCleef * Mini Bosses: Cookie, Sneed and his Shredder, Mr. Smite, Gilnid, Captain Greenskin, Rhahk'Zor and Miner Johnson (rare). * Strange fact: Although players enter from Moonbrook and continue going underground throughout the instance, the one-way instance exit is in the hills above Moonbrook. * The Deadmines Instance Guide Deadmines Deadmines Deadmines Category:Instance:The Deadmines Deadmines